A Whole New World
by 800ninjas
Summary: I thought it was a regular afternoon. Now, I am embroiled in a conflict that threatens to consume all. I am stuck here until my task is complete. If only i knew what it was.  T for violence, language, etc. *SELF INSERT*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Bethesda Softworks, TESIV: Oblivion, or Microsoft. This is my first actual fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to light my BBQ. Now then, on with the show!**

At long last, the weekend! I simply could not wait to get home, fire up my trusty Xbox 360, and began playing Oblivion until the early hours of the morning, without even bothering to remove my backpack and shoes (not that I care, the day had no actual work to do, just chillaxing the day before the weekend) and fall asleep there, most of the time with the game still running. So, I got home, ad found a package waiting for me. Knowing what it was, I did not hesitate to open it before playing my game. Inside was a simple yet elegant foot long Roman gladius (**A/N- short sword**) made similar to the original used by the Roman Legionnaires, but with steel and wood replaced by titanium and a molded rubber grip with a wrist strap. Also inside was a Roman helmet and legionnaire shield made of the same. It took me nearly no time at all to put on the helmet snugly, put the sword in it's sturdy leather and wood scabbard and into my backpack, and put the shield strap across my chest, over one shoulder and under the next, so that the way it curved allowed my backpack to be nestled snugly and comfortably in between the shield and myself.

Starting up my game, I felt an odd tingle. I just dismissed it and selected my mage, a breton rather than an altmer, as the altmer weaknesses were not equal to the benefit of 50 magicka. As I loaded the file, I noticed where I was. I was about to go into Frostcrag Spire to gain its benefits. Little did I know that when I fell asleep that night, or technically morning, that I would be waking up to A Whole New World…

**A/N- well, what do you think? Yes, the chappies may be short, but I tend to break off where it seems right to break off. Hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Bethesda Softworks, TESIV: Oblivion, or Microsoft. This is my first actual fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to grill my sammiches. Now then, on with the show!**

"uugghh… Whaaa?..." I said as I slowly came to. Instead of my basement, however, I saw a simple stone room, cubic and grey, with chandeliers lighting it. As I got up, I noticed something: On one side of me, nine figures obscured by shapeless white robes, hoods, and masks. On the other side, a similar sight awaited me. This one, however, had a few key differences. First, while the others wore white, these were covered on cloth the color of purest night, causing them to appear as silhouettes, one-faceted entities. The second was that instead of nine, there were fifteen figures.

One figure from either side stepped forward, directly in front of me. Turning to each other, they had a short exchange of words in an unknown language. Then, returning their attention to me, they spoke.

"One seeks to claim that which cannot be claimed. The savior will be unchained by a consequence of the actions of the Destroyer. The savior will be remembered, but those hands that brought him up will fade back to their origins. The Dark Tide is rising. The floodgates will be powerless without supports. They shall be of lands unknown to the nations, and all of different, yet same, ages. All shall abide the words, and thus decrees, of the Lady Fate herself."

"Umm… okay? Can I at least know who you are?"

The dark swathed one stated simply, and matter-of-factly, "At this point? No. However, it is likely that you will see many of us again, possibly all."

After clearing his (or her, still unknown) throat, the white covered one spoke, saying, "Now, go forth and find your destiny."

As the twenty four figures gathered around me, standing rigid like statues, right arm forward, left at their sides, chanting all the while, I tensed. Upon hearing a _whoosh_ sound behind me, I turned to find a portal. Suddenly, a Scottish sounding voice half screeches, half lisps, "Alrighty now, in to the glowing portal with you!" As if by magic, I was sent flying through the portal. As the world dissolves, the last thing I hear is around ten or eleven voices scolding the Scotsman, and five different laughs. Then, darkness.

**A/N- Now that the backstory is done, I can get on to meeting the mentioned "Savior". (No, not Martin. This is the character that will be completing the main quest.) Also, I tend to ramble in my writing. I apologise for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Bethesda Softworks, TESIV: Oblivion, or Microsoft. This is my first actual fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to traditionally bake my pizzas in a clay oven. Now then, on with the show!**

As I came to again –_ this is getting tedious_- it took me a few moments to realize where I was. Unfortunately, the answer was not good: the half-destroyed chapel in Kvatch. Hiding my helmet in my backpack, I stepped out of the shadow in which I was concealed. Thankfully, I felt I could hold my own with the Daedra forces of Oblivion that were likely still occupying the city, as I had paid for training with reenactors and ancient weapons experts. All of a sudden, I realized something- I still had my stuff, except I was wearing sack cloth pants, a simple shirt, and a pair of leather shoes. The surprising thing was that I had a leather jacket, thick and somewhat stiff, as if it were armor. Curious. Then, I was approached by footsteps, and tuned to find a very confused and surprised Martin. His first words to me wee full of surprise and curiosity. Not too surprising, unlike the fact that he betrayed no surprise in his voice.

"Who are you? Furthermore, _what_ are you? You are too pale for an Imperial, not tall enough for a Nord, and too tall for a Breton."

Saying the first thing that came to mind, I hurriedly, yet confidently, stated the one word.

"Roman. Unfortunately, I am unable to return home until my task is completed. Unfortunately, I was not told the nature, or rather anything, of this task. However, I have a suspicion that it involves you, might I perhaps know your name? I was given that my task had something to do with a man named Martin."

"Martin, you say? I am named Martin. Unfortunately, I am too puzzled by all of this to even try to make sense of this. Might I kno-"

A loud _SLAM!_ cut him off as the door flew open. A group of guards rushed in, informing the two guards left inside that the civilians could be evacuated. As the two guards ushered the citizens from the chapel to the camp, a Breton wearing red and blue silk clothing, a crimson hood, and some simple red shoes and gloves. On his back was a staff that practically sang with energy, and emitting a trace of heat from the top. I felt, and hid, a slight shock. I knew him. He was the mage that I was playing before I was brought here! Meaning… he was going to bring Martin to Jauffre. Knowing the conversation, I took some time to think over my situation. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure anything out. I was shaken from my thoughts when Martin asked me a question.

"Will you come with us? This place is not safe."

My response was equally short.

"No, and for that very reason. I heard the captain say that the count may still be alive. I am not going to let anyone in this city die if I can help it. If you chose to go, I will not blame you."

Martin, surprisingly, scolded himself for not thinking of that. The mage, however, looked disgusted.

"You would risk the life of the only hope for Tamriel on a suicide mission? No. Martin shall not go."

Martin quickly spoke.

"As your future emperor, I command you to let me go. I will help him, if it is the last thing I do!"

The mage grumbled his resentful reply.

"Fine, we will do this your way. Also, my name is Avarett, for your information."

"Well, it is only fair that you learn mine. In my native language, my name is Caorthainn, but in this language, it is Rowan. Pleasure to meet you." was my reply.

"Now let's get this over with. Captain Matius! Would you like some help with the reclamation of the castle?"

The guardsman grinned.

"You know that we need all the help we can get, especially from the one that closed the Gate! Tell me when you are ready to go."

"Let's get that keep secured, Captain. We'll be with you every step of the way."

**A/N- Hope it wasn't too bad, next chapter we get to fighting! Also, there are slightly more daedra, guards, and a couple or more "random occurrences".**

**A/N #2- The first two people to guess/figure out what language Caorthainn's name is in will get to put an OC in the story. PM me with the response, as the contest will be void if some idiot puts the right language in a review. Also, only 3 submissions per person, as can't have my inbox flooded. I will send the winners the forms over a PM.**


End file.
